


Morning

by klewi00



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, excuse my shitty writing, idk i just thought it was kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klewi00/pseuds/klewi00
Summary: Rich and Jake just relax and take in the beautiful morning





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work. If you would like to use it in a fic of your own, ask me and if I say it's alright, all i ask is that you credit me and link to this fic.

“Good morning, Jake,” Rich said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jake was already up, as usual, and standing on the porch. It was a cool spring morning and the air smelled a little bit like the gentle rain that had fallen last night.

Jake turned and smiled softly at Rich. “Good morning,” he replied, and took a small sip of coffee. Rich went to stand by him and leaned his head against his shoulder.

They stood together for a while in peaceful silence, watching the world come to life around them. Rich wasn’t exactly a morning person, but Jake usually woke up early and when Rich could no longer feel the other sleeping next to him, he would wake up and be unable to fall asleep again.

Jake took another sip of coffee from his mug and gave a contented sigh. Rich decided to break the silence by saying, “You know, I’ve never really had coffee before.”

Jake laughed lightly and asked, “Really?” Rich nodded and he added, holding out his mug, “Well, do you wanna try some?”

Rich took the mug. It was half full, but the coffee was still nice and warm and was a shade of medium brown from the creamer Jake put in it. Rich took a sip. It was kind of sweet but a little bit too bitter for his taste.

“That was more bitter than I was expecting,” he said, laughing slightly and handing the mug back to Jake.

“I put more creamer in this than usual,” he laughed. “How is it still too bitter?”

Rich shrugged and leaned into his partner’s side again, smiling. He loved mornings like these. He loved feeling the warmth radiating from Jake’s side, he loved the quiet singing of the birds as they were just waking up, he loved the golds and pinks lingering in the sky as the sun rose, he loved the little wisps of clouds and the calm atmosphere that surrounded them. Even though he’d experienced this a million times, he would never get tired of it.

And he could never imagine experiencing it with anyone else. He looked up at Jake and couldn’t help but admire him. The way the sun reflected off his eyes, turning them gold, how soft his messy hair looked, and how at peace he seemed to be. Jake took another sip and caught Rich’s gaze. He lowered the mug and smiled at him, and Rich just couldn’t resist cupping the back of Jake’s neck, standing up on his tiptoes and kissing him. His lips were soft and still tasted like coffee, but it was somehow sweeter.

They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together, smiling and laughing lightly. “I think I changed my mind,” Rich said, kissing Jake quickly again. “I do like that coffee.”

Jake just shook his head and laughed, putting an arm around Rich’s shoulders and pulling him into him. And they stood together, watching everything else around them wake up, feeling like it could go on for forever this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my own work. If you would like to use it in a fic of your own, ask me and if I say it's alright, all i ask is that you credit me and link to this fic.


End file.
